personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Machine
It has been my experience that the identifier icons are incorrect. I have noted that the white icons only appear to identify the people who may at some time be involved in a predicted event, however I can't cite anything other than the fact that the white icons are not placed on every person. The yellow icons also appear to identify its 'Assets', not just everyon with knowledge of The Machine. 02:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : In case of Reese, he's been informed extensively by Finch about the Machine, what it does and how Finch gets his SSNs, i.e. how he knows something bad will happen to certain people. Perhaps it's the nature of the Machine to learn about humans and the human nature, and as a result it has been 'studying' Reese for some time before acknowledging that he is working for Finch and that he knows about the Machine. Apart from that, the contingency Finch installed also enabled Reese to access the SSNs as well, when Finch was abducted by Root. Maybe it's related? Logan Nugov (talk) 09:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: The yellow also appears around Root. I doubt she is one if its assets. When it detects that Carter is in trouble in Zero Day, it indicates she is an asset when it calls Finch. I doubt we are 100% correct in saying yellow simply means someone knows about the machine, but I think we are fairly close. Alanzer (talk) 17:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: Mistake In About section: "Finch therefore left himself a backdoor to the Machine in order to access the irrelevant list." This isn't correct, is it? We do not yet have enough evidence to understand what the Backdoor (or Contigency) program is or was, and moreover, it was Nathan Ingram, not Finch, that created the "backdoor." Please fix. 18:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Youl : For instance, it was Nathan who built the backdoor into the Machine, because he couldn't cope with the crimes the people in the irrelevant list were about to be involved in. Other than having to witness lives lost that could have been prevented, he did not want to be responsible for deaths that are predicted by the Machine, but left 'to their own devices'. Finch was disgusted by this idea at first, saying that it was not their task to 'play God', and so he disabled the backdoor. But I think it was after Nathan's death (as predicted by the Machine: his name popped up in the irrelevant list) and his own tragic accident (which caused his limp and rigid posture seen throughout the present days), that he began to realise that the irrelevant list was as important as the relevant list. And probably then, he decided to reinstate that backdoor. Remember how Finch has got to Reese in that hospital where Jessica used to work (although he nearly missed him) in Many Happy Returns, meaning he was already receiving SSNs, so the backdoor had been reinstated by Finch himself. Logan Nugov (talk) 09:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Finch does say he built the backdoor. However, it looks like Nathan may have done it. Did both of them? Unclear, since there is a contradictin in what they've said. ::: We have to remember that there are two things Ingram added: the Contingency routine, and a back door that generates the irrelevant list. I don't know how anyone else feels, but I'm not satisfied that we really know what Ingram's original Contingency is. It could be the routine that keeps the irrelevent list coming in the absence of ADMIN (in other words, Reese) or it could be the routine that generated the irrelevant list. We've seen evidence it could be either. ::: Given Finch removed the back door and Ingram's access to the irrelevant list, it would seem that at some point later, he reinstated it. But that's all speculation until the show tells us, which I would expect it will do either in the finale or more likely, in the third season opener. Finch is going to have a lot of explaining to do to Reese once the whole truth gets out. --LeverageGuru (talk) 15:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: There's now a repeat of the Thornhill information. Could someone edit that to make it flow a little smoother?